The Daily Prophet's Interview
by Merlin-dcsa
Summary: The daily Prophet was allowed one week access to the heroes of Hogwarts... What will happen when they start answering questions
1. Monday

The Daily Prophet

Presents

_**Flying with the Cannons**_

_By Susan Bones._

Today we present to you the lives of to previously recalitricant celebrities; Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter. I followed these two Happily Married men for a week, and to all their Quidditch practices. During this week with the two young men, I discovered a great sadness hanging over them - caused by the death of the last of the famous "Golden Trio" from their Hogwarts days. As we all know, Hermione Granger was brutally murdered in an assasination attempt on Harry Potter mere hours before what was to be the final confrontation between himself and the Dark Lord.

Other than that sadness, however, all through this week, the only thing I can see is the sight of two heroes in their element. Flying in their team - The Chudley Cannons.

At the beginning of each day, I was allowed to pose three readers questions to the two young men. Without further waffling, here are mondays three questions;

_Q: So guys, Why the Cannons?_

**A: (Ron) I've always wanted this, and I fought hard to get it. Even with our fame, we both have to try out every season to keep our positions - its our way of proving its talent and not fame that has us on the team... though the Cups we've won as a team and the spots on the England team should prove that anyway!**

**(Harry was chuckling by this point) Yeah, what he said. And not to mention that he's the only keeper in the league with more saves than Oliver Wood. Not to mention the fanatic look when we're lining up for a game. The kid is just terrifying**!

_Q: Like Ron pointed out, You're both very famous. How do you deal with that, day to day?_

**A: (Harry) The same as I've always dealt with it. I'm still a human - I got detentions at school, play tricks,and get ill. I can be hurt - and frequently am. All part of being a Quidditch player. The best way for me is to ignore it; be myself, and not some self important git like Lockheart.**

**(Ron) Stupid Git Lockheart! Near got us all killed that time!**

_Q: Wow, Intense! One Last Question - both of you should love this one. It was sent in by one Minerva McGonnall;_

_Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley! Where is your end of year Transfiguration Assignement?_

(**_Both laugh outright and answer at the same time_**)  
**The Dark Lord Ate IT!**

_See tomorrows Edition for more Questions on these two Heroes!_


	2. Tuesday

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, the Harry Potter universe, or anything linked to it. HAH! You can't sue me, you can't sue me!

I've had several requests for an update – so, here it is people. Tuesdays edition of the Daily Prophet!

The Daily Prophet

Presents

_**Flying with the Cannons**_

_By Susan Bones._

As explained yesterday, I was allowed to follow our two heroes around yesterday – Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. As mentioned in yesterdays feature, the two are still saddened greatly by the death of Hermione Granger. When the two great friends attended Hogwarts, they were known as the "Golden Trio" by many fellow students, myself included. Harry, Ron and Hermione were inseparable friends, all the way through school, until the life of Hermione Granger was cut tragically short, murdered by convicted death-eater Lucius Malfoy.

Watching the two of them flying through the air is something special. Though they both play Quidditch as a profession, it's not uncommon to see them playing in the quidditch pitch behind their homes, honing their already excellent skills, building their teamwork, and generally having a laugh. Eventually, the two men land, and make their way over to me for their dose of what Harry refers to as "Torture". So, today's questions are answered at the edge of the Quidditch pitch – and Todays questions are not the readers' questions – but my own. There are some things I just never understood about the trio – and this is probably the only opportunity for us to find out these things.

_Evening Harry, Ron. Todays questions… I'm going to apologise for these in advance – I suspect they'll bring back some painful memories for the two of you. On to the first Question. _

_Q: What really happened back in fourth year – Between the two of you and Hermione?_

**A: (Harry answers with a Groan) you're not asking about that rumour Skeeter started are you? Because that was unequivocal drivel. Not an ounce of truth to it. At the time that damned rumour started, Hermione was dating a seeker, yes. Viktor Krum. Not me, not Ron. Though that did lead to some interesting times during the year. Ron realised some things in himself and in Hermione that were… interesting, to say the least. I think I can quote fairly accurately… "Hey Hermione, You're a girl…" (Ron hits Harry on the arm). **

**(Ron) Well, at least you didn't mention the whole Veela thing I guess…**

_Q: I'll have to ask about that one off the record I think… Anyway, the second question is… a little more painful. What actually happened in seventh year – I know you don't want to answer this. How did death eaters get to her?_

**A: (Ron (Sounding very very choked up)) We let our guard down in Hogsmeade. It was bright, warm, and we were intent on being young, carefree. It was a safety valve. Hermione was on her way to get more butterbeer – we usually would all have gone, but I'd just made some comment that embarrassed her, and whenever that happened, she'd go off for a couple of minutes. After a few minutes, we realised even on a busy day she'd have been back, and that's when we saw that git disapparate. He'd crucified her, literally. Harry went into meltdown, and somehow forced Malfoy to reappear, and literally broke his neck with one punch. I guess that rage is what made it possible for us to kill Voldemort. **

**(Harry) If I could kill him again, I would do. Though it wouldn't bring her back. Without her around, its like theres a piece of us missing. We both know she'll not be back, but we keep looking anyway. Maybe one day we'll work out how to bring her home. **

_Q: Guys, that's just… I don't even know how to describe it. I have a question here, from one S. Snape. It arrived about ten minutes ago… forwarded from my editor, no less. I'm under strict instructions to ask you for an answer. The letter says;_

"_Potter, Weasley – what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"_

**A: (Both, laughing) They're the same thing you greasy git!**


End file.
